


Summoning a demon 101

by sungsh1ne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Witches, its pretty gay i guess, mark and hyuck summon a demon or whateva, surprise they're witches!, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungsh1ne/pseuds/sungsh1ne
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were both witches with way too much time of their hands. How they spent all this extra time was either annoying each other or getting into way too much trouble. This of course worried their coven leader, Taeyong, seeing as they were supposed to be working in the coven’s potion and herb shop. However, he let them get away with it because he wanted them to live out their teenage years to the fullest. They most definitely took advantage of Taeyong’s kindness way too often. It was only a matter of time before something went seriously wrong.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	Summoning a demon 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Tis I. So this has not been edited at all, I apologize about that but I'm lazy. Please ignore any typos, I'll most likely go over that in a bit. I was just excited about this because I haven't written any type of fic in forever. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Not a new chapter!! Just did a little editing do this chapter. Nothing much was added other than a bit of dialog on the trip to the abandoned house!

“Mark.” Donghyuck whined at his best friend. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And who cares if we get caught, the hyungs never do anything more than lecture us anyway.” 

Mark just hummed and pretended to think about what Donghyuck said. The younger had been whining about wanting to break into an old abandoned house and trying to summon a demon from the depths of hell for the past fifteen minutes and Mark was very close to giving in. Summoning a demon did seem pretty cool after all.

The older sighed and rubbed his temples. “Okay fine.” He said, finally giving in to make Donghyuck happy. “BUT we are absolutely not summoning some sort of sex demon to fulfill whatever your weird kinks are.” 

Donghyuck just giggled and nodded, excited that Mark finally agreed. The younger grabbed Mark’s arms and started tugging on his arm, pulling him towards the front door. “Lets go now. The hyungs are out for the afternoon and the little ones are playing video games or something.” He said, gabbing his backpack with his spell book and multiple candles in it.

Mark just shook his head and slipped his shoes on. It was a well known fact that when Donghyuck put his mind to something there was no stopping him. 

-

It was about twenty minutes into walking when Mark started to wonder when Donghyuck had the time to find the abandoned house. It certainly wasn’t some place Mark had been to before and the two were almost never apart. But some things about the young witch were just going to stay a mystery, and Mark knew that. 

“Sometimes I wonder what causes you to want to do shit like summon a demon, but then I remember that you were dropped on your head as a child.” Mark said, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“You were dropped on your head too,” Donghyuck replied snakily. “that’s why you agreed to help me summon a demon. It’s also why you’re gay.” 

Mark laughed a bit at the younger boy’s poor comeback. “Really?” He asked, wondering what Donghyuck’s explanation for how being gay is caused by being dropped on your head as a child.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nodded. “Think about it. Have you ever met a gay person that hasn’t talked about being dropped on their head?” 

“Oh wow, you're right.” Mark said, sounding a bit dumfounded. 

Donghyuck just smiled at him, a glimmer of something more than just happiness in his eyes. “Of course I’m right. I am non other than Lee Donghyuck after all.” 

-

When the two finally arrived at the house and finished bickering about who was going to do the demon summoning, Mark noticed something erie about the house. When he first agreed to go help Donghyuck with the summoning, he only did so because he thought that it wouldn’t be achievable. Not that he doubted the younger’s abilities or that summoning a demon was impossible, it just took very advanced magic to actually bring one out from the depths of hell. However, he was starting to believe that there was already a demon in the house. 

Mark shook off the odd feeling he had and help Donghyuck set up. Like any good summoning, they needed a pentagram made out of candles. Not only did this help the summoning part become easier, it also trapped the demon inside the circle until someone broke it. 

Once they were set up and the sun had set, they got to work. Mark’s job was to make sure all the doors and windows were closed while Donghyuck did the actual summoning part. 

The younger chanted some spell that Mark had never even heard of. It definitely seemed like Ddonghyuck had done his homework on the subject. He must’ve been interesting in demon summoning for way longer than he let on. 

Mark rolled his eyes and watched, once again believing that nothing would happen. But then the house started to shake and the candles blew out despite the fact that there wasn’t so much as a small draft of wind in the entire house. 

When the candles lit back up, Mark and Donghyuck were no longer alone in the house. Inside of the summoning circle stood a rather handsome young man, except he wasn’t quite human. He had small red horns growing on top of his head.

“Holy shit.” Mark mumbled. “You actually did it.” He said, looking at Donghyuck in disbelief.

Dnghyuck looked at Mark in fake offense. “What? Did you not think I was gonna be able to do it? I have been practicing you know.” He scoffed, though there was a hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

“When? I’m with you every waking moment and the only thing I’ve seen you do recently is stuff your face with junk food.” Mark teased the younger. 

The two only stopped their bickering when the demon let a a small cough to get their attention. “You know, I’m still right here. Big scary demon standing right in front of you.” 

Mark laughed softly as he looked at the demon. “No offense dude but you look like a noodle and I’m pretty sure I’m taller than you.” He said, looking said demon up and down. “Are you some sort of baby demon?” 

The demon was shocked at Mark’s question. It was the first time he had been summoned, so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect but it definitely wasn’t that. “I’ll have you know that I’m a hundred and fifty seven years old. And my names Jaemin.” That basically translated to ‘yes, I am a baby demon.’ Most demons were at least a couple thousand years old, so compared to them Jaemin was practically a new born. 

Donghyuck let out a soft giggle and shook his head. “I think we should really be focusing on the fact that I summoned a demon. Wait until the hyungs find ou- oh shit what if the hyungs find out.” He said, suddenly realizing what he had done. 

Mark realized what he had done to. “Oh my god hyuck, Taeyong hyung is actually going to kill us. You absolute dumbass, why did I let you do this.” The older witch let out a groan, rubbing his temples as he tried to think of something. “Can you send him back?” He asked, gesturing to Jaemin. 

“No, I haven’t gotten that far yet.” Donghyuck said, pacing around the room to calm his nerves. “It’s kind of hard to practice sending a demon back to hell with no demon.” He sighed and anxiously chewed on his lip. “Can we just leave him here until we figure something out? He is stuck because of the candles, right?”

That’s when they heard Jaemin giggle and step out of the pentagram. “You guys misplaced one so I’m free to roam wherever as long as it’s not more than five miles away from whoever summoned me. Satan’s rules.” 

Mark and Donghyuck’s jaws dropped. “None of the books I read mentioned that. How is that fair?” The younger said. 

“Oh, it’s a fairly new rule so I don’t think it would be in any books yet.” Jaemin explained. “I think it was put in place about fifty years ago after a demon ran loose on earth and cause a whole lot of work for Satan to fix.” Donghyuck mentally preparing themselves to get a very long and angry lecture from their eldest hyungs.


End file.
